Apa Adanya
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Setelah setahun ia menunggu, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Meskipun telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, ia akan tetap mencintainya dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Bukan karena perubahan dari wanita yang ia tunggu/Fic request by Clariza Risanti/R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_This is request fic, from Clariza Risanti_

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

Di suatu pagi yang begitu cerah, seorang pemuda berambut bergaya nyentrik itu tengah memasuki wilayah perkantoran. Mata hitam kelamnya seakan terkunci ke jalanan yang menjadi titik fokusnya. Tangan putih nya berkali-kali memutar stir yang ada di depannya. Mobil _sport_-nya memasuki gerbang utama perusahaan yang sedang ia bina, Uchiha _Corp_.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil merah Ferrari itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung perkantoran yang tinggi menjulang. Sapaan dari beberapa pegawai menghampirinya, meskipun terkadang ada yang memainkan mata genit dari kaum hawa. Pemuda ini tidak menghiraukan itu. Langkahan kakinya terus melangkah tiada henti memasuki _lift_ yang kosong.

TING!

Bel _lift_ pun akhirnya berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di tujuan yang diinginkan. Pemuda itu menunggu pintu _lift _terbuka, kemudian keluar dari kotak bergerak itu.

Derap langkah kakinya teredam dengan karpet yang merah bercorak yang di kembangkan di sepanjang koridor kantor itu. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas kerja yang terbuat dari kulit kerbau berwarna coklat bebas terayun-ayun di udara akibat dari gerakan refleks tangannya ketika berjalan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_sama_," sapa seorang _office boy_ yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sang Pemuda –Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, selamat pagi," balasnya dengan penuh wibawa, tanpa senyuman di wajah datarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci pintu dari sana. Memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang kunci yang tercetak di depan pintu yang sudah menjadi tempat sehari-harinya. Memutarnya hingga berbunyi 'klek' lalu membuka pintu yang bertuliskan '_Boss Room_' itu.

CKLEK!

Pemuda tinggi itu memasuki kantornya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Seketika manik _obsidian _itu memancarkan kekesalan ketika ia melihat beberapa berkas yang bertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Terletak di setiap sudut meja seolah-olah sebagai hiasan meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu.

'Sepertinya, aku akan sibuk lagi hari ini. Huft~' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang. Waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong menuju restoran hanya demi memuaskan perut mereka yang sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Tapi, tidak untuk si pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam. Dirinya masih berkutat di meja kerjanya. Dengan kacamata dan sebatang pulpen ia pegang, ia membaca dan menandatangani dokumen itu. Sekali-sekali ia meneguk secangkir kopi yang di sediakan oleh sekretarisnya.

KRING!

Suara telepon berbunyi. Tangannya yang semula berada di atas kertas putih itu mulai berpindah. Mengangkat gagang telepon yang tak jauh darinya.

"Halo? Hn, biarkan dia masuk," katanya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek kertas putih yang berisi rentetan kata itu.

BRAK!

"Woy, Sasuke!" panggil –lebih tepatnya teriak- seorang pria berambut prang jabrik di dekat pintu itu.

Sasuke sejenak menatap tamu yang di kenalnya itu. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tangannya kembali sibuk menggerakkan pulpen hitam itu.

"Sasuke! Kau ini serius sekali! Pantas saja kau tak punya pasangan," keluh pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Ia meletakkan kacamata yang ia pakai tadi di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pestaku nanti malam," jawab Naruto. Tangannya menarik kursi yang ada di depan Sasuke, kemudian mendudukinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap bingung sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-25. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Hn, aku ikut," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, bagus-bagus. Sasuke, aku yakin pasti kau belum makan siang. Ayo, kali ini aku yang traktir!" ajak Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar ajakan sahabatnya langsung membangkitkan diri dari kursi _luxury _miliknya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantornya di susul oleh Naruto di yang berjalan disamping Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di langit yang gelap itu, seorang pemuda tengah duduk terdiam di jok mobilnya. Mata kelamnya menatap indahnya bintang yang bertaburan di langit itu, ditambah lagi oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Seakan menerangi malam yang istimewa ini.

Sebenarnya, 'istimewa' bukan untuk Sang Pemuda. Tapi, untuk sahabat semasa kecilnya. Ya, ia akan menghadiri pesta sahabatnya. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku di langit malam yang indah kini mulai berpaling. Ia menatap sebuah foto yang ia sematkan di dompet kulitnya. Melihatnya membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Disana, tercetak dua orang anak kecil yang saling merangkul. Menunjukkan cengiran polos mereka. Menampakkan kesan bahagia disana.

"Ck, Naruto. Berani-beraninya mendahului ku," gumam Sasuke. Kepalanya menoleh ke sebuah koran yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

'_Pengusaha terbesar ke-2 di Konoha, Namikaze Naruto, mengatakan akan melamar seorang gadis di hari ulang tahunnya hari ini. Selamat!'_

Sasuke membaca rentetan kata yang tercetak besar di halaman depan koran itu hanya mendecak kesal. Tangannya memasukkan dompet kulit coklatnya ke kantong celananya kembali.

Tanpa disadari, mobil yang di tumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah nan megah. Gedung yang berdiri dengan ornamen-ornamen kuno terpahat di dindingnya yang terbuat dari marmer. Menimbulkan suasana masa-masa Yunani Kuno.

Sasuke merapikan jasnya sejenak, merapikan letak dasi yang terikat di lehernya. Kemudian menarik diri keluar dari mobil hitam miliknya.

BLITZ!

Kamera mulai menyorot dirinya. Kilatan-kilatan dan suara kamera terdengar dari mana-mana. Namun, dengan tidak perdulinya dia akan itu, dia tetap santai melangkah diatas _red carpet _dan memasuki gedung itu. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, tanpa menoleh kearah kamera lalu tersenyum seperti yang lainnya.

Suasana pun berganti. Jika tadi ia mendengar keributan kamera-kamera wartawan, kini suara sahut-sahutan dari setiap para undangan yang hadir memasuki gendang telinganya. Dan sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalinya.

"Woy, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan dua orang wanita disampingnya. _Indigo _dan _Pink_.

_Wait_! _Pink_? Sepertinya Sasuke mengenal siapa wanita itu.

"Sasuke! Kenalkan, ini tunanganku. Hyuuga Hinata," kata Naruto. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan mungil Sang Tunangan, kini mulai berpindah memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Sa-salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_," ucapnya gagap.

"Dan ini, adalah dokter penyelamat Ayahku. Haruno Sakura," kata Naruto lagi. Tangan kanannya sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura. Membuat gadis bernama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

'Di-dia, benarkah itu dirinya?' batin Sasuke tak percaya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura.

Ucapan dari Sakura mampu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Wah, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Ah, kalau begitu, aku dan Hinata-_chan _pergi sebentar ya. Kami harus melayani para tamu," kata Naruto.

Dan sekarang, tinggallah mereka berdua. Suasana sedikit hening –mengingat pesta semakin malam semakin ramai- yang tercipta diantara mereka. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan itu dengan menyeret Sakura ke tempat yang ingin dia tuju.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" pekik Sakura. Rintihan keluar dari mulutnya, disebabkan oleh pergelangan tangannya di cengkram oleh tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya.

Dan sampailah mereka di sini, di atap gedung termewah di Konoha. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. Berjalan mendahului wanita musim semi yang ia ajak kesini.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helai _pink _panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, menari-nari terbawa angin malam.

"Kau, benar-benar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Pandangannya yang dingin menatap langit malam yang indah.

"Kenapa kau berta –ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu tentang berat badanku." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn. Terus, kenapa kau menjadi kurus seperti ini?" Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Sakura dari ujung ke ujung. Tubuhnya kurus, tidak ada lagi lipatan-lipatan lemak di tubuhnya. Pipinya juga sedikit tirus. Tidak _chubby _seperti dulu. Sasuke memikirkan itu semua hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ini semua karena ledekan-ledekan semasa kuliah dulu. Aku merasa jengah. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mempersibuk diri. Dan hasilnya, seperti ini," jawab Sakura.

Hening pun melanda lagi. Hanya di temani suara angin malam yang berhembus. Mereka bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga sesuatu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Membuat Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya.

"Dan juga, ini semua karena kau, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum tulus kepada Sasuke. Ia menatap dalam sepasang manik _obsidian _yang tengah menatapnya. _Viridian _berjumpa dengan _obsidian_.

"Aku merasa, tidak ingin merepotkan kau lagi. Kau terlalu banyak membelaku. Kau selalu membelaku disaat teman-teman SMA mengejekku 'Haruno berlemak'. Semenjak itu, aku merasa kagum padamu. Dan rasanya ingin berterima kasih," ucapnya, kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jadi, ini adalah rasa terima kasihku. Dan juga, aku pernah bertekad, untuk tidak merepotkanmu tentang berat badanku ketika aku suatu saat akan berjalan bersamamu. Terkadang, aku heran. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Padahal kau melakukan itu semua atas dasar rasa kasihan," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menggerakkan ekor matanya. Ia melihat wanita disampingnya tengah menggigil kedinginan. Wajar saja, ia memakai gaun yang sewarna dengan rambutnya tanpa lengan. Sasuke langsung saja melepas kancing jas hitamnya. Kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh ramping Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Kemudian tersenyum kepada Sasuke sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Namun sayang, Sasuke tak melihat senyuman manis dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Lagi-lagi pandangannya tertuju pada gedung-gedung yang ada di bawahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kasihan padamu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura terkejut. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Sasuke, menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Entah kenapa, aku melakukan itu seperti ada yang mengkomando diriku," Sasuke menjeda perkataannya sejenak. "Aku merasa sakit, ketika kau di ledek tentang berat badanmu. Aku melakukan itu semua secara refleks."

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda mereka. Seakan-akan menyelimuti daerah disekitar mereka. Hanya ditemani suara sayup-sayupp keramaian jalanan yanga da di bawah mereka dan angin yang berhembus tiada henti. Lagi-lagi, mereka bergelut dengan pikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Maksud Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mulai membuka suaranya. Menatap pemuda tampan yang ada disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku melakukan itu semua, atas dasar–"Sasuke menjeda kembali kalimatnya.

"–Cinta," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Manik _obsidian_-nya menatap dalam Sang _Viridian_. Senyum tipisnya terukir di wajah tampannya. Membuat rona merah hinggap di pipi Sakura.

Sementara Sakura, ia terpesona kepada Sasuke. Terpesona akan tatapan dingin yang selalu keluar dari mata kelamnya. Tatapan yang ia rindukan sejak setahun yang lalu. Lalu, melihat senyum tipisnya itu, membuat jantung Sakura ingin terjun bebas dari tulang rusuknya.

"Aku," Tangan Sasuke tergerak mengelus pipi mulus Sakura yang sedikit tirus itu. "Mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura. Kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak yakin denganmu," ucap Sakura. Kepala _pink_-nya tertunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian-helaian _pink _yang menawan itu.

"Kau tidak yakin kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hn?" Sasuke menaikkan wajah Sakura yang tertunduk. Kemudian menyeka helaian-helaian _pink _yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita yang menjabat sebagai dokter itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Mungkin, jika kau masih seperti dulu, aku tak akan menyesalinya," kata Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak lagi menuju pinggang ramping Sakura. Menarik wanita itu untuk dekat dengannya.

Jarak mereka kini sangat dekat. Sangat dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing. Dengan jarak seperti ini, membuat Sakura memerah wajah ayunya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini oleh seorang pria.

"Aku, mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku selama ini menanti dirimu kembali selama setahun. Tidak pernah member cintaku kepada siapapun. Bagaimana denganmu, Haruno?" bisik Sasuke.

"A-aku juga, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. Aku men-mencintaimu," ucap Sakura gagap. Dia gugup akan situasinya sekarang.

CUP!

Dengan penuh perasaan, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya kepada bibir ranum Sakura. Melumatkannya dengan penuh kasih. Tangannya memeluk Sakura dengan penuh rindu. Mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin wanitanya pergi lagi.

Ya, wanitanya.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman pertamanya yang tidak akan ia lupakan sampai akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

Disini, di _ballroom _yang luas, beribu tamu undangan telah datang menghadiri acara ini. Terlihat jelas betapa padatnya ruangan ini, juga riuhnya suara-suara yang mereka keluarkan. Namun, tidak dengan pasangan yang tengah berbahagia ini.

Ya, pasangan karakter utama disini, Sakura dan Sasuke, baru menginjakkan kaki mereka di _ballroom _ini. mereka berjalan beriringan untuk bertemu orang yang mengadakan pesta ini, Namikaze Naruto.

"Naruto-_san_!" panggil Sakura ketika bayangan kepala jabrik kuning yang ia kenal memasuki pandangan matanya.

Naruto yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati sepasang manusia yang ia kenal tak berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Seketika cengiran lebar terbentuk diwajah coklatnya. Kemudian menghampiri mereka sambil menarik Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, kalian. Kalian dari mana saja, huh? Aku tadi mencari kalian," keluh Naruto.

"Tadi, Sasuke-_kun _mendadak mengajakku keatap. Membicarakan hal yang penting," kata Sakura. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Sasuke, disertai dengan senyumannya yang lebar itu.

"_A-ano_, ke-kenapa bibir Uchiha-_san _memerah? Dan kenapa _lipstick _Sa-Sakura-_san _memudar?" tanya Hinata. Jarinya menunjuk mereka berdua.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tunangannya itu pun langsung menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kalian, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, huh?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menyipit.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan sejenak. Wajah mereka sama-sama merona. Sakura hanya meremas lengan jas Sasuke yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Terlihat ia gugup ingin menjawab apa. Untung saja, Sasuke menyelamatkannya.

"Ah, itu. Tidak ada." Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari gedung itu.

**The End **

A/N:

Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga #ngelapkeringat Semoga Clariza-san suka ya!^_~

Sebenarnya, agak susah untuk membuat fic satu ini. Bingung mau buat yang seperti apa, akhirnya aku membuat 3 konsep. Dan akhirnya terpilihlah konsep ini^^

Gaje ya? Semoga readers suka ya^_~

Review?


End file.
